


作画

by rinnlynn



Category: yabuhika, 薮光
Genre: M/M, 薮光 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnlynn/pseuds/rinnlynn





	作画

难得到了周末，可以不用听那群小鬼头们的吵闹，照理来说应该是个美好的一天，但大清早的，薮宏太就被八乙女揪着耳朵离开了舒服的被窝，顶着一头乱毛啃完了早餐，就拿着分配到的小抹布去房间里打扫。

 

一边打着哈欠，一边挥舞着小抹布把架子上的灰擦掉，瞌睡虫渐渐上脑的薮宏太觉得自己下一秒都能坐在地上昏迷过去，手上一不注意，架子上的画册哗啦啦地掉在了地下。

 

牙白，这些都是小光的画册啊。

 

薮宏太暗叫不好，悄咪咪地探头去观察正在浴室里打扫的八乙女光的情况，八乙女似乎还没有发现这一异常，还在奋力地刷着浴缸，薮宏太长舒出一口气，赶紧把地上的画册捡起来，回想着摆放顺序，重新放回架子上。

 

咦？这是什么？

 

薮宏太捡起落在地上的一本画册，画册正好呈翻开状，里面的内容引起了他的注意，开始以为是小光外出时的写生，但一页页翻下去，薮宏太的心里有了底，每一页画作上的风景虽都有变化，但其中的主角是两个男孩，或是牵手，或是搭肩，又或是接吻，每一页的右下角还用着圆圆的字体记录着日期和事件。

 

这也太可爱了吧！竟然把两人相处的场景都画出来了！

 

这是在大学的教室里，那天，薮宏太把自己珍藏了4年的心意好好地向八乙女传达了，在他紧张无措得盯着地面时，八乙女抓住他的手，轻轻地点了点头。

 

这是在公园，两人确定关系后的第一次约会，薮宏太记得那天八乙女光背了一个超大的背包，还一直死死护着不给他看，在铺好桌布后，薮宏太看见八乙女像变着戏法似的从背包里掏出一个又一个的便当盒。

 

这是在游乐园，两人第一次接吻了，薮宏太还清楚地记得亲吻完后八乙女通红的脸蛋。

 

…………

 

薮宏太细细翻阅着画册，随着画面内容一点点陷入到回忆当中，有些画作特别可爱，在有着圆圆眼睛的男孩的旁边会出现个小框框，像是在描述当时自己的心理活动，牵手时的好紧张啊，感觉手心里都是汗，接吻时的心脏都跳得快要爆炸了，会不会被他发现，看对方品尝自己手艺时的期待与紧张，不知道他会不会喜欢……后面还会配上可爱的颜文字。这明显就是八乙女流啊。

 

薮宏太一面感叹着自家小光的可爱，一面又隐隐觉得好像少了什么。

 

看着还在浴室里辛勤刷着浴缸的八乙女，薮宏太突然知道画册里缺了哪一个画面。

 

果然还是因为太害羞了吧？看来是需要我的帮助。

 

薮宏太走进八乙女的画室，从桌面上顺了点东西，悄悄地往浴室前进。

 

八乙女光戴着手套进行着最后的冲刷工作，嘴里哼着小曲，兴致很高的样子，薮把手上的东西往洗漱台上一放，直接从后环抱住了八乙女的腰。

 

“灰尘你都清扫完了？”八乙女光被突袭得惊了一下，但很快反应了过来，人舒服地靠在薮的怀里，继续着手上的工作。

 

“嗯，都打扫干净。”薮宏太抵着八乙女的脑袋，在上面蹭了蹭，“小光，刚才我在打扫时发现了点有趣的东西。”

 

“有趣的东西？我们家里有什么我不知道的？”

 

“一本画册，是小光画的。”

 

“废话，家里的画册都是我画的！等下！！你说不会是那本……”

 

八乙女光一瞬间的面部僵硬没有逃过薮宏太的鹰眼，“没想到小光还把我们约会的场景画下来了，旁边还加了备注，明明第一次接吻还是小光强吻我的，脸上一副大爷样，原来心里那么害羞啊。”

 

“薮宏太，你不要再说了！我不要听！”八乙女光双手捂住耳朵，拼命摇头表示强烈的拒绝。

 

“小光的少女心也很重嘛。”薮宏太吻了吻八乙女的指节，嘴唇凑到了他的耳边，故意压低了声音，“但是我发现小光少画了一个场景。”

 

“嗯？”八乙女光侧头看着薮，眼睛瞪得大大的，“没有啊，我都是回家后立马就画的，唔——。”

 

自觉自己说漏了嘴，赶紧捂住嘴巴，脸颊上浮现淡淡的红晕。

 

听了这话的薮宏太笑得更加贼兮兮了，抓过八乙女手上的清洁工具放到一边，扣着他的手环在腹部，“我没说错，那个场景小光绝对没有画。”

 

八乙女光的小脑袋高速旋转了一圈，仔仔细细地想了一下自己的画册，很用力地点了点头，“没有少画，我很确信。”

 

“那你倒是说说我少画哪个场景！”八乙女光不服气地冲着薮宏太扬了扬下巴。

 

“我们做爱的场景。”

 

“噗——咳咳咳咳咳————”八乙女光一口口水直接呛在了喉咙，拍着胸口止不住地咳嗽，脸颊火速飞红，“这种场景怎么可能画出来啊，咳咳咳咳——”

 

“是因为看不见做爱的情况才画不出来的吗？嗯.......”薮宏太沉吟了数秒，语气又恢复了欢脱，“那我就来帮助小光完成这个场景。”

 

“咳咳，谢谢你的好心，我还真的不需要，有时间你就给我好好备课教那群小鬼头。”

 

“一周七天，看了五天的小鬼头，剩下两天就让我好好感受小光嘛，我们也好久没亲热了~”

 

“这周我带班写生才碰见的你，我们不是已经在草丛里......喂喂喂，别舔我脖子啊，我又没有答应你。”

 

“乖啦，小光和我一起把这幅场景画出来，这样这本画册就完整了，你看，素描本和画笔我都给你拿过来了。”

 

八乙女光顺着薮宏太的眼神看过去，洗漱台上工整地摆放着那本画册和自己常用的画笔，一看就是准备充分，有备而来。

 

“小光也不想留下遗憾的吧？这本画册就当做我们两之间的小秘密，好不好？”薮宏太对着八乙女的耳朵轻轻吹气，抱着他的腰晃啊晃。

 

“我真的是………”剩余的话被吻堵住，消失在唇齿之间。

 

不管怎么说，先亲一个吧。

 

八乙女光自认肺活量算是不错的，但是碰上个薮宏太这样的变态铁肺，他就只有乖乖认输的份了，脑袋迷糊糊的，等他反应过来时，身上空荡荡的，衣服被随手丢在了角落里。

 

“打扫也完成了，我们现在就来好好研究一下要怎么作画吧。”

 

“那你也要脱。”八乙女光缩着身子，声音细如蚊吟，眼睛不知道该往哪看。

 

“小光说什么呢？”薮宏太脸贴着八乙女的脸，表示自己没有听清。

 

八乙女光拽了拽薮的衣服，薮宏太愣了一下后当即明白了八乙女的意思。

 

“小光帮我脱吧。”

 

身为傲娇界的一员，八乙女光自然要扭捏一番，在薮宏太的亲亲哄哄的攻势下，还是耐着跳动要爆的心脏小心地转过身，手指卷起T恤的下摆脱了下来，但当触摸到裤裆间支起的小帐篷时，心跳未免又加快了几分，手指抚在那上不知要如何动作，眼睛呆呆地盯着薮的锁骨，完全不敢去对薮宏太玩笑的眼光。

 

“小光，还没有脱完哟。”

 

“你自己来啦。”

 

薮宏太握住八乙女的手，指尖带着指尖，解开裤头，慢慢滑下拉链，手指上的金属触感，拉链轻微的摩擦声，都让八乙女无所适从，头低得更低了，拽下内裤，一根青筋暴露的大家伙直接弹了出来，蹭到了八乙女的手指头。

 

“你看看，又这么激动。”八乙女光像个好奇的孩童般戳了戳这翘起的家伙，“还老是欺负我。”

 

“别办法嘛，看见你，它就有点不受我控制了。”薮宏太包着八乙女的手掌裹住自己的分身，“小光帮帮我好不好，它说想你了。”

 

“它才不是想我呢，明明是在想我后面那里。”八乙女光的指尖勾画着柱身上凸起的青筋，修剪过的指甲在层叠的沟壑上缓缓划过，相处了十多年，八乙女知道怎么做能激起薮的快感，酥麻感层层追加，冲击着薮宏太的脑袋，让他忍不住长叹一声，满是舒服的意味，八乙女趁此套弄起薮的分身，时不时揉捏下方的囊袋。

 

“那小光的后面有没有想它呢？呼......好舒服，小光越来越清楚我的敏感点了。”薮宏太闭上眼，享受起难得的服务。

 

“那让它等下去问问不就知道了吗！”八乙女光用力地捏了分身，在薮委屈的目光中，重新开始手上的动作。

 

“刚才还那么害羞呢，现在讲这些话这么自然。”

 

“哼，行为上压不了你，起码口头上要胜利。”

 

“八乙女老师的志向也是很远大啊，不过很有自知之明。”

 

“那是。”八乙女光得意洋洋得扬起脸，被薮笑着刮了一下鼻头。

 

“我听说八乙女老师在学生间很有人气，特别是在女生中。”

 

“没办法，这是个看脸的世界。”

 

这语气听起来真是没有半点谦虚。

 

“每天休息时间都被女生包围着，也是个甜蜜的烦恼啊。”八乙女光摇摇头，并不否认自己还挺享受这种感觉的。

 

“她们看着八乙女老师，但是八乙女老师只会看着我，这点我还是很清楚的。”

 

“才没有看着你！”八乙女鼓着脸颊，故作生气。

 

“那不然为什么我一路过，八乙女老师就不管那群小女生直接朝着我扑过来，还小声地说好可怕好可怕。”薮宏太毫不留情地戳穿八乙女的谎言，顺带嘲笑了几声，“小光不诚实哦，要给你点小小的惩罚。”

 

“啊嗯——你什么时候涂了润滑剂在手指上！”还未扩宽的小穴突然被沾着润滑剂的手指狠狠刺入，让八乙女整个绷紧了身体，小穴用力收缩，箍紧穴内的异物。

 

“应该是在小光陶醉在自己的高人气时涂好的。”

 

“喂，我是问你为什么浴室里会有润滑剂，还有，你到底是藏在哪里了!”这么诚实，我是不是该夸夸你哦。

 

“藏在哪里不重要，我们之前也在浴室里做过的不是吗？”

 

脸皮是真厚，说这话脸不红心不跳，就好像呼吸一般简单。

 

但对八乙女光来说就不简单了，只见他整张脸憋的通红，看着薮宏太好半天才吐出个“不要脸”来，而后低下头继续取悦着大家伙。

 

“嗯啊——好舒服——”薮宏太故意发出呻吟刺激着八乙女，不意外对方的头侧去一边，全然不敢直视手里的那根东西。

 

看着对方腿间已然挺立的分身，薮宏太抓住八乙女的手，示意他停下来，“小光等不及了吧？换我来了。”说完把人转了个身，面对着洗漱台上的镜子，“小光现在可要认真地看着镜子哟。”

 

薮宏太往手掌上又倒了些润滑剂，稍稍捂热后，手指勾起液体涂抹在穴口周围，指腹按压着四周的褶皱，看到穴口因为刺激一张一合，手指掬起剩下的润滑探入洞穴，指节没入，插入插出，没有多余的动作。

 

“小光，你要睁开眼睛观察呀，不然可是画不出来的。”

 

“闭着眼...唔....才能更加清楚得感受到。”视觉的消失，使其他感官无限放大，摩挲着穴壁上褶子的指腹温度，屈指敲击弹性十足穴壁的闷声，每一次旋转，每一次伸展，八乙女光甚至都能在脑子刻画出清晰的画面。

 

一指，两指，三指，穴口已经黏糊糊一片，手指上尽是黏腻的液体，每次的抽出都能牵出一缕缕的细丝，八乙女光的双腿早已软成一淌水，上身趴在洗漱台上才堪堪站住，但仍还嘴硬，“我说你进不进来啊，不做的话就算了。”

 

“这么心急的吗？”薮宏太在八乙女光的小屁股上拍了一巴掌，清脆的响声在浴室里回荡，“小光的屁股怎么还是这么没肉啊？明明脸上都长肉了。”

 

“嫌弃你就去找别人啊，我才不会留你，啊————”八乙女光被身后的冲击猛地往前扑，后穴剧烈地收缩，“你再进来不告诉我，就别想出去了。”

 

用力地缩紧后穴，表示对薮宏太的惩罚。

 

“嘶——我以为小光已经准备好了。”

 

“又来装委屈。”

 

“小光，别夹那么紧，放松放松。”薮宏太扣住八乙女的腰，尝试着动了动，就听见了变了调的呻吟。

 

“别动，让我缓缓。”八乙女粗喘着气，努力让自己去忽视后面的不适感。

 

“太久没做了，小光的后面好紧啊。”插入深处的分身缓缓拔出，伴随着八乙女的低吟，在穴口处浅浅抽动，让他能够尽快适应。

 

“你讲这些骚话不害羞嘛。”

 

“如果是对小光说的话，当然不会啦。”薮宏太伏在八乙女的背上，顺着他的脊椎落下一个个新鲜的红印，“哎呀！忘记一件事了。”

 

“什么事情？你不会想现在就给我拔出然后去处理事情吧？”

 

“在小光心中我是这样的人吗！小光在我心中可是排在第一位的，什么都不比你重要。”

 

“哼，这还差不多，没有白养你。”八乙女光往后伸手摸上薮的手臂，在上轻轻拍了拍，“说吧，忘记了什么事情？”

 

“忘记让小光看插进去的过程了。”

 

......八乙女光突然觉得刚才的自己真是瞎了眼。

 

“你还是快点做完吧......”

 

“不行，我要帮小光的。”薮宏太握了握拳，表达自己坚定的决心。

 

“小光，看着镜子，现在我拔出来再插进去。”

 

不给八乙女光拒绝的机会，薮宏太一个挺身进入深处，在里面戳弄了一番，没有任何留恋地直接快速拔出，分身上的青筋摩擦着穴壁上的褶皱，激起一阵阵麻酥酥的电流，让八乙女的小腿不住地颤抖。

 

“我进去啦。”薮宏太扶着自己精神的大家伙在穴口打着圈转动，擦过多余的润滑抹在柱身上，对准张张合合吐出液体的洞穴，慢慢推动进去。

 

八乙女光光是看着沾着粘液的湿漉漉分身瞄准自己后穴的画面，整个人就羞得不行，赶紧闭上眼把头转向，脸蛋和耳朵逐渐被红色覆盖。

 

“嗯.....你怎么不进去?”没有受到预想之内的身体冲撞，八乙女光纳闷地转头去看薮宏太，分身头部不过是刚探入洞口，还未把口子撑圆，就又退了出去，磨得小穴饥渴难耐，拼命地夹紧收缩。

 

“小光不看着镜子，我就不进去。”

 

“那你就别进来了，憋死你!”八乙女光很有骨气地放出这句狠话，但从穴口传入深处的酥痒感如海浪般冲刷着他的理智，麻麻的，痒痒的，好想要......“我睁眼看就是了，你快点进来。”

 

“我会慢慢进去的，小光要好好观察体验哦。”薮宏太捏了捏八乙女发红的耳垂，在穴口外磨蹭的分身头部撑起了窄小的入口，一寸一寸地进入里面的紧致。

 

八乙女光能感觉到自己的后穴随着分身的进入疯狂涌动，锁住入侵之物，这种一点点被撕裂的痛感让他头皮阵阵发麻，牙齿紧咬着嘴唇，却还是有丝丝呻吟从里泄出。

 

“小光观察好了吗？”全根没入后，薮宏太停下了动作，贴心得给八乙女喘息的时间。

 

八乙女光看了眼镜子里的自己，脸上布满了细细汗珠，双颊嫣红，嘴唇被咬着有些发白，身后还有个沉甸甸的囊袋抵在自己的臀瓣上，怎么看都是一幅被狠狠欺负了的样子。

 

“不要...嗯.....”怎么说还是不能直视这个画面，撑在洗漱台上拿着画笔，迟迟无法下手。

 

“是看得不太清楚吗？”薮宏太看了下镜子里两人的画面，反复把分身拔出插入，对照着镜子调整着两人站的角度，“这样应该可以了吧.....”

 

粗硬的分身在小穴插入插出的画面，直观地在镜子里表现出来，分身上暴露的青筋，在抽插中被带出来的殷红色嫩肉，黏腻湿哒哒不满分身抽出而拼命收紧的穴口，直击八乙女的双眼。

 

“这个角度蛮不错的，该有的素材都有了，小光可以开始画了。”

 

余光撇见镜子，正好看见分身拔出，一点一点地露出它狰狞的面目，而后再次挺进，与敏感的穴肉进行撕磨，最后在深处稍作停留，分身的每一次抽动，八乙女都觉得自己脸上的热度在蹭蹭飙升。

 

薮扶着八乙女的腰，就这样缓慢有力地没入洞穴深处，来来回回做了数次，发现他直勾勾地盯着镜子出神。

 

“小光在想什么呢？不专心哦。”薮宏太一个用力抽动，直撞入深处，囊袋重重拍击在臀上，马上泛了红。

 

“啊唔————啊——”八乙女光被撞得往前扑，上身直接趴在了台子上，“画不出来嘛，太羞耻了，我—我——唔——再用力点——”

 

薮宏太却不如他所愿，在重撞击一次后又恢复成小幅度的动作，“这样吧，只要小光开始画了，我就三浅一深的抽插，不然我们就一直保持这个速度，什么时候画完就什么时候结束。”

 

说实话，八乙女光很想拒绝这个提议，但薮宏太总是能轻易地看穿他的想法，两只手揉搓着柔软的小腹，顺势而上，揪住两颗挺立胀痛的红果果，夹在指尖中用劲掐了下。

 

“啊——别——”八乙女忍不住发出了软乎乎的尖叫，乳头被拉扯的痛感层层累积反而演变成了快感，配合着身后浅动戳出来的痒意，顺着脊椎骨直冲大脑，炸出一串串噼里啪啦的小火花。

 

“好久没做，小光变得更敏感了，只不过是扯扯乳头就流出浊液。”薮宏太俯身，头靠在八乙女的颈间，贪婪嗅着独属于他的气息，双手揉捏因疏于锻炼而看起来绵软的胸部，留下了红彤彤的指印，乳尖在上显得更加红肿挺拔。

 

“别揉了，你这样，我怎么画嘛。”八乙女光强压住内心的羞耻感，努力看着镜子里的画面，在画纸上勾勒线条。

 

“那小光可要每个细节都要画出来哦。”

 

“你这个恶趣味的家伙——”八乙女咬牙切齿的样子像极了生气的小奶猫，薮宏太看了就觉可爱，想在他脖子上亲上一口，被八乙女侧着躲开了，“不可以在脖子上留痕迹!我周一还有课呢！”

 

这人做的时候总是喜欢趁自己意乱情迷之际在他脖颈上印下红记，好几次没遮干净，被学生看到了还体贴地问他，老师是不是被蚊子咬了，红红一片。

 

“小光(⋟﹏⋞)”

 

“不行就是不行，要是留下痕迹，接下来一个月咱两就分开睡!”八乙女光的语气不容半点拒绝，“还有你快点动一动，我里面痒。”

 

啪————

 

一个大力冲撞，八乙女的腹部被撞得抵在洗漱台上，上身使不上力气，翘着屁股吞吐巨根，特别的羞耻。

 

“我还要~”

 

粗硬的分身头部搅弄着深穴里的嫩肉，对着敏感的凸起点左右戳刺，直插得后穴水声连连，软绵的呻吟声高低起伏。

 

“这是做为小光开始作画的奖励，剩下的等小光画完了再说。”

 

“你耍流氓，欺负我!”

 

“我也就只对你耍流氓，乖啦，我慢慢动就是了。”薮宏太拍拍八乙女的头，轻吻他的发丝，安抚这只生闷气的小猫。

 

八乙女光噘着嘴脸颊气鼓鼓的，好不容易才摁住心里的小别扭，拿起画笔重新作画。

 

“看见画册，让我想起了我们交往的每一瞬间，我们真的认识好久了呢。”薮宏太探着脑袋，看着八乙女边看着镜子边对画面做出修改，“我还记得表白时我手心里都是汗水，心都快跳出嗓子眼了，好怕被小光拒绝，然后会和我拉开距离。”

 

“诶?”八乙女光有些惊讶，在他的印象里，薮从来都是不会做没有把握的事情，那天的表白他也记得，他看得出来薮很紧张，但是谁表白的时候都会害怕的吧，他一直以为薮吃准自己不会拒绝，“没有把握的事情你是不会做的，你就是算准了我不会拒绝。”

 

“可感情的事情是吃不准的，我很怕从你口中听到与我意愿相反的答案，可就算是如此没有把握，我还是想向你表达我的感情，哪怕为此以后你疏远我也不在乎。”

 

“我……果然还是太喜欢你啦，小光。”

 

时间仿佛在此刻定格，唯有画笔在纸上摩擦的沙沙声。

 

“笨蛋。”八乙女光轻轻地叹了口气，“我怎么可能会拒绝你啊。”

 

装作认真绘画的样子，可是耳朵的粉红怎么也淡不下去。

 

“喜欢你，好喜欢你——你就在我的心尖上，谁都不能把你带走。”

 

“薮宏太你够了！不要再讲这些骚话了——”不知道我很喜欢你的嗓音嘛，还这样对我告白，我会受不了的!

 

“好了，我画好了，你快点做完吧，我腰好酸。”八乙女光撑起身子，活动了一下酸软的手臂。

 

“嗯.......还差一点。”

 

“哪里有差?我觉得挺完美的。”

 

“没关系，差的这点我来帮助小光完成。”薮宏太扶住八乙女的腰腹，把分身往里靠了靠，“小光站稳了，我要动了哦。”

 

分身与紧致的后穴进行着最原始的摩擦，破开阻碍长驱直入，冒水的前口与凸起点亲密接触，将体液置留在内，粗大的分身还在拼命地往前探进，洞口被撑得有些发肿，无力阻止异物的入侵，反而收收缩缩如张小嘴在贪婪吮吸，囊袋随着冲力拍在小巧的臀尖上，赤红得耀眼。

 

“我....我快要......啊....啊嗯....快...快.....”八乙女光皱着眉头，呻吟声全然压抑不住，双腿阵阵发抖，想要逃离致命的快感往前动了动，又被薮宏太扣着腰抓回来死命咬住粗硬的巨根。

 

“小光再等等。”之前慢吞吞的蠕动也让薮宏太憋得难受极了，好不容易熬到八乙女画完，当即加快速度和力度不断地在湿润的天地里进进出出，似要把全部的分身都塞进这狭窄之地。

 

白浊渐渐从小口里溢出来，快感蹿流全身，肿痛的分身一跳一跳，接近到了临界点，八乙女光仰着身子准备释放，却被薮宏太用手指狠狠摩擦了一下前端，堵住了小口。

 

快感被堵了回去，八乙女光脸涨得通红，身体也染上了淡淡的粉色，大眼里水汽蒙蒙，十分不满意薮宏太此时的操作。

 

“现在还不行，等我一下，快了。”薮宏太更是用力地在后穴里摩擦，小穴痉挛收缩，绞紧粗大的家伙，让抽插愈发困难，薮宏太在内摩擦了数下，直接撞进深处，将浊液全数灌入。

 

松开堵住小口的手指，在薮宏太的控制下，白浊喷射在洗漱台上，画纸上也沾了些些许许。

 

“嗯，这样画面就完整了。”

 

八乙女光瘫软靠在薮宏太的怀里，看着洗漱台和画纸上的浊液，无力地喘着粗气。

 

“收...收拾....都给你收拾......”

 

“没问题，我先帮小光清理，把你抱去床上休息再来打扫浴室。”薮宏太亲亲八乙女光肉乎乎的脸蛋，把人用力地环在怀里，“辛苦了，我的光。”

 

“你这个恶趣味的大叔.....呼.....呼.....这本画册你给我藏好 不能被其他人发现。”

 

“当然要藏好了，小光的浊液我怎么能让他人看见呢。”

 

“流氓。”八乙女光闭上眼，彻底放松下来就睡了过去。

 

至于后来八乙女光回想起来生闷气不理薮宏太，被人抱着亲亲吻吻哄了好久就又是后话了。

 

END. 

 

 

附赠小段子：

 

“薮宏太，手伸出来。”

 

“小光要做什么呀？”话虽有疑惑，但还是老老实实地伸出了手。

 

然后薮宏太就看见小光的手包裹住自己的手，手心手背在自己手上滚了个遍。

 

“护手霜涂多了，不能浪费，你别乱想。”理是这个理，但是脸干嘛那么通红呀。

 

薮宏太想了想，拿起润唇膏在自己唇上涂了涂，抓过小光的手圈来自己的怀里，搂住他的腰，稳稳当当地吻住了那双唇。

 

“润唇膏涂多了，不能浪费。”


End file.
